LOVE
by SLhan
Summary: Pertemuan pertama yang terjadi di saat kita berada di bangku kelas 12 SMA."Keperpus yuk?". "Apaansih...ga ada sejarahnya gw sama LuHan pacaran... yakan han?"."Maukah kau menjadi pengisi hati ku?menjadi kekasih hatiku?memenuhi ruang yang selama ini kosong?maukah kau menerima ku,cantik?" HANSOO GS M END! -HIATUS-


Pertemuan pertama yang terjadi di saat kita berada di bangku kelas 12 yang kulihat sebagai lelaki baik dan penyayang terhadap perempuan. Semua spekulasi itu kudapatkan saat pertama kali kita diberikan tugas kelompok oleh guru. Semenjak itupun aku dan kamu begitu dekat.

"Keperpus yuk?"

"Ngapain?Males ah..."

"Yaelah... ngerjain pr IPA yang tadi."

" siapa aja?"

"Gw,lo,Yixing,Suho,Jongdae,Minseok"

"Yaudah lu duluan,gw mau piket dulu"

Begitulah percakapan ku dengan lelaki bernama LuHan.

.

.

.

Perkenalkan namaku Do Kyungsoo lahir di Seoul,Korea. Sekarang usiaku sudah menginjak umur 18 tahun,dan diumur 18 tahun ini pula untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan jatuh cinta.

LOVE

.

.

SLhan

.

.

HANSOO

.

GS for Kyungsoo,Yixing,Minsoek (ga suka GA USAH BACA)

.

M

.

Chap 1 / 2

Kyungsoo POV

Cinta...kalian bertanya apa itu cinta?yang ku tau cinta adalah ketulusan hati untuk menyayangi seseorang,dan aku merasakannya saat ini.

Aku menyukai segala yang ada pada dirinya. Segala yang ada pada diri seorang LuHan. Dia yang sedang serius,tersenyum bahkan marah. Aku menyukai semuanya. Aneh memang jika aku bahkan menyukainya saat sedang marah sekalipun,tapi ya namanya juga cinta.

Satubulan. Duabulan. Tigabulan.

Dalam jangka waktu tigabulan aku dan LuHan semakin dekat,bahkan teman-teman kami berspekulasi bahwa kami sudah menjalin hubungan.

"Lo berdua pacaran ya?" -Yixing.

"Pajak...pajak...gausah deh,nanti duit gw makin susah abisnya"-Suho

"Jadi lo berdua beneran pacaran?"-Jongdae

"Sudah ku duga..."-Minseok

"Apaansih...ga ada sejarahnya gw sama LuHan pacaran... yakan han?"

"Jelas ga ada sejarahnya lo sama gw pacaran,orang pacaran aja kita ga pernah jalanin,gimana mau bikin sejarah?"

"Yaudah...bikin sejarah sana"-Yixing

"Sejarah mereka berdua gimana yah?"-Suho

"Sejarah dua orang yang saling tak peka terhadap perasaan satu sama lain?"-Jongdae

"Atau sejarah yang manis-manis kecap gitu?hahaha''-Minseok

"Berisik lo semua,udah pulang "

"Mau gw anter?"

"Cieeee. Kapan officialnya nih?"-Jongdae

"Jangan mulai lagi deh dae...lagian gw sama Kyungsoo itu cuman sahabatan,ga lebih"

 _'Cuman sahabatan'_ kenapa rasanya sakit sampai menusuk ke hati ini tuhan?mengapa engkau membiarkanku merasakan sakitnya cinta yang takterbalaskan?

.

.

.

6 bulan kemudian

6 bulan berlalu dan tidak ada kemajuan dalam hubunganku dengan LuHan. Kami bersahabat dan akan terus begitu. Itu lah yang LuHan katakan pada teman-teman kami yang berkata bahwa kami menjalin suatu hubungan special. Sakit memang mendengarnya,tapi selagi aku terus bisa dekat dengannya,aku akan rela menyakiti hatiku sendiri. Aku menyerah terhadap apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Apakah dalam kurun waktu 1 bulan dapat berubah?aku sudah tak perduli. Kini aku disibukan dengan persiapan ujian akhir sekolah. Aku dan LuHan pun menjadi jarang bertemu kecuali di dalam kelas,bahkan kami sudah jarang sekedar bertukar pesan hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan masing-masing.

.

1 bulan kemudian

Satu bulan berlalu dan kini kami sudah bukan lagi anak SMA. Ada sedikit rasa tidak rela akan kelulusan ini. Dia. LuHan. Mungkin dia penyebab rasa ini. Itu dia LuHan. Berjalan mendekat ke arahku.

"Hai,Kyung.."

"Oh,hai. Ciee yang lulusan terbaik, pokoknya traktir yah"

"Enak aja,lo kan juga salah satu lulusan terbaik,Kyung"

"Gw 10 besar,sedangkan lo 5 besar. Beda"

"Yaudah. Tapi kita berdua aja, jangan ajak-ajak Yixing,Suho,Jongdae,Minseok"

"Siap Kapten!"

"Lo itu lucu bangetsih : )".sambil mengusak kepala ku.

"Ngapainsih?!Rambut gw jadi berantakan kan?!"

"Sorry deh,cantik"

Astaga jantungku!tidak!tidak!tidak!aku tak boleh keliatan salah tingkah!

"Baru tau lo kalo gw cantik?"

"Gw bakal jawab itu nanti malem"

"Nanti malem?"

"Iya nanti malem. Mau ditraktirkan?yaudah,nanti malem kita dinner. Gw jemput lo jam 20.00 oke?"

"Oke sipp"

.

.

.

Aku terbangun pada jam 20.00 malam.

"Astaga!aku ketiduran"

Ddrrtt...dddrrtttt

'LuHan'

"Halo?"

"Dimana kau?Aku sudah didepan rumah mu"

"Maaf lu,aku ketiduran, kau masuk saja dulu dan temui ibuku"

"Dasar kau ini~"

Kyungsoo POV end

.

.

.

LuHan POV

"Halo,bibi"

"Oh,LuHan sudah sampai?maaf ya Kyungsoo baru saja mandi dan mungkin kau akan menunggu agak lama karna Kyungsoo pasti lama karna dia ingin berdandan cantik untukmu"

'Ibu...aku dengarrr...'teriak Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar mandi.

" jangan membuat anakmu jadi mengamuk bi,nanti aku yang jadi sasarannya"

"LuHan, bibi mau bertanya,boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh bi,memangnya apa?"

"Apakah kau menyukai Kyungsoo?"

"Y-ye?"

"Kau...apakah kau menyukai anakku?Kyungsoo?"

"Jika ya,apakah bibi mau memberikan restu untukku?"

"Tentu saja bibi memberinkannya. Tapi semua tergantung pada Kyungsoo sendiri"

"Terimakasih bibi"

"Lu,ayo kita berangkat, nanti terlambat"sahut Kyungsoo tiba-tiba setelah keluar dari dalam kamar dengan keadaan sangat cantik dan sempurna.

LuHan Pov end

Perjalanan menuju tempat tujuan bisa dibilang cukup lama karna jarak dari rumah Kyungsoo lumayan jauh. Perjalanan diisi dengan canda tawa 2 insan manusia berbeda gender ini. Tapi diam-diam jantung LuHan berdebar kencang. Jujur. LuHan sendiri baru pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Perasaan dimana ia ingin terus berada didekat,melindungi,dan selalu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum. Perasaan yang pertama kali dia rasakan dalam hidupnya dan itu untuk yeoja cantik disampingnya ini. LuHan tau,bahwa kini ia

..

..

..

Telah jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

LuHan Pov

Jatuh Cinta.

Apa arti cinta bagi ku?Cinta adalah Kyungsoo,membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum,membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Itulah cinta untukku.

Disinilah kami. Dipinggir pantai dengan beberapa dekorasi yang kusiapkan. Sebenarnya aku minta bantuan dari Suho,Yixing,Minseok,dan Jongdae. Aku beri tau rahasia. Aku berencana menembak Kyungsoo malam ini.

"Wuuuaahhh..."

"Kau suka?"

"Emmm, kau menyiapkan ini sendiri?"

"Tentu saja"Bohong sedikit tak apalah~

"Benarkah?"

"Ada satu lagi"

Kujentikan jariku dan datanglah 2 orang pemain biola dan 1 orang pemain gitar. Dimainkannya lagu 'Promises'.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba memdadak romantis begini terhadapku?"

"Kyungsoo-ah"

"Ya?"

"Bisakah kita membicarakan masalah itu setelah makan malam?aku sudah sangat lapar ngomong-ngomong"

"O-oh. Oke"

.

.

.

Akhirnya makan malampun selesai dengan hikmat.

"Lu..."

"Ya?"

"Soal sesuatu yg ingin kau bicarakan itu...bagaimana?"

"Oh,itu?ikut aku"

Ku genggam tangannya dan ku bawa dia ke kejutan ku yang terakhir. Sebenarnya haya sekedar pasir yang kulukis dan ku taruh beberapa lilin yang membentuk hati. Sederhana bukan?. Ku lihat mata berbinarnya.

"Ini...apa maksudnya semua ini?"

"Kyungsoo-ah"

Ku hadapkan diriku kearahnya dan ku genggam tangannya lalu berkata...

"Maukah kau menjadi pengisi hati ku?menjadi kekasih hatiku?memenuhi ruang yang selama ini kosong?maukah kau menerima ku,cantik?"

Kulihat mata indahnya. Ku lihat dengan lekat dan dalam. Dan kulihat ia menganggukan kepalanya perlahan.

"Terimakasih. Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae"

Perlahan tapi pasti,ke buang jarak antara aku dengan Kyungsoo. Dapat kurasakan harum nafasnya.

Chu~~

Kutempalkan sejenak lalu kulumat sedikit bibir yang sekarang sudah menjadi canduku. Karna aku takut kelepasan dan sadar akan kebutuhan oksigen dengan terpasak ku lepaskan tautanku dengannya. Dapat kulihat muka memerahnya. Ouwhhh,kenapa dia manis ekali eoh?.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu LuHan" katanya sambil sedikit memukul lenganku.

"Mengapa kau manis sekali _chagi_?"

LuHan pov end

.

.

.

Kyungsoo pov

"Mengapa kau manis sekali _chagi_?"

'Chagi?tadi LuHan memanggilku apa?oh tuhan,akhirnya doaku terkabul.

"Chagia-ah? Kenapa mukamu memerah seperti itu?"

"Muka ku tidak memerah!Jangan asal tuduh!"

"Memang. Apa karna aku panggil _sayang_ tadi?"

"Tidak!"

"Baiklah,baiklah... mukamu tidak memerah. Sudah malam. Ayo aku antar pulang,kekasihku"

Oh tidak...kenapa dia suka sekali menggodaku oeh?

.

TBC

Haiiii...SL datang dengan ff 2shoot bagus ga?bagus ga?semoga pada suka yah...

Oh ya,disini SL mau kasih pengumuman menyedihkan terkait ff-ff SL sebelumnya.2 FF itu akan SL delete dan SL sudah menetapkan bahwa akun SL di khususkan untuk ff oneshoot sampai paling panjang adalah 3shoot. Dan yang paling penting GS. Sekian pengumumannya.

Mohon untuk tidak menjadi shider :)


End file.
